Demon Captured
by OtakuFallerSTED
Summary: Ever experienced in dreaming, you were in that dream with your face but feels like you weren't that person? Being with a blurry man or woman you don't even know and know you'll never meet and suddenly that person is gone after a dream kiss? You may not know the inner demons you've created. That's why Dipper and Mabel was there to help you take away those dominating Bill
1. Prologue

The Human mind was surely an interesting place. We only used only ten percent of our brain's capacity. We mostly don't know why we only use ten percent of them. Maybe because we still don't know how, or maybe our body cannot handle further capacities. People said that activating more of your brain capacity can allow you to manipulate things like some people call, the telekinesis. Some says that using them can lead you to the brink of insanity. However, our story is about the mindscape, the mind work. This is a place where we thought we can't create anything from reality but alas, we can. The inner demons inside you are mostly call, your seven deadly sins. These are the only demons that were inside you. Well, it should be.

Unknowingly the mind of people can be so unknown than the world around us. Sometimes creates us truths but also creates us false. The most interesting thing we have here was we secretly create our own demons. The fabric of our minds with the strongest imaginations unknowingly gives us ability to have demons in our mindscape. This shouldn't happen. The demons should be capture and should be away from their creators. Their demons will soon takeover their body if that happens. And that's the Ominpsyche Archfiend Clout Suite's job. They are a Group of People who can use their brain capacity to go to someone's mindscapes, copy the person's faces as their disguise and capture the known mind born Demons. The founders of the group are The Stan twins, Ford and Stan.

Ford is a person who found a demon in him and he replaced his skull with steel to keep the demon away from him noticing that the demon inside him was slowly coming into his system. Stan is the person who helped ford from researching on how to remove the Demon inside him. The founders died few years ago due to old age and they allowed their great niece and nephew as head or leaders of the management and lurk department before the upper forces get them and they were the twins, Mabel and Mason 'Dipper' Pines.

Dipper was the head of the management Department where he was navigating and balancing the recruits of the group. He also trains newbie from using their brain capacity to activate the world of the minds. Mabel was the leader of action. She was there to guide every recruit from their missions and can access going to multiple demon missions, the mission where two or more demons were inside a person's mindscape. From all of the missions and responsibilities, Mabel liked to have romance through her awesome life. But from being an ordinary school girl in the day, many only thought of her as weird. One moment in her life, from being in a 15-year-old girl's mindscape while she was dreaming, She will find a demon the girl fabricated. Moreover, this was just a story that's about to be told.


	2. Chapter 1, Dream with the golden figure

Chapter 1:

Mabel kissed a black haired man. A little peck on the lips and just smiled after she kissed the man. She then opened a jar that magically appeared at her hands. The man was off guard and before he knew it, he got sucked at the jar and turned into a beautiful glowing object floating inside the jar. You can say that it looks like a fairy or a horde of fireflies glowing in sync but it's not. It's a mind born Demon, a dominant demon in all of the demons existed in supernatural who had the most chance in taking over a human body. Mabel 'tsk'ed at the demon and disappeared at the monochrome atmosphere. She opened her eyes. She was in her bed now holding three jars with demons glowing in different colours. She then went down the Shack gift shop and went to the vending machine. She opened the right combination to open it like a door. When she went the hallway, she went to the elevator and goes down to the bottom floor. She was in a place where you can call, the training area. Different rooms are there that were visible for their walls were made by glass. Every room was for different kinds of training. Some rooms are for the eyes-opening; the room for newly recruits of the suite. She goes to the only room with blurry glass walls. The door has very secured locks from old to modern types of securities. Mabel parted her lips and suddenly, all of the securities shut down and she can now go in. as she went in, all of the securities went back up and the door once again tightly closes. The room was full of jars in sections. One section is where the jars was in the process of forgetting who they really are. The other section is where the jar was in trial whether if it'll be reformed or used as pure energy when released. Then the other section was a jar where it was in line until it was okay. Mabel put her collectables at the storage and leaves going to the second floor, which is the headquarters. She went at the headroom where her brother is working with the statistics.

"What's today's report bro?" Mabel said.

"A bit bad but then, what else is new? Capture Demons, rebirth them in a nature agreeable way and if not, use them as energy for our universe." Dipper said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Calm Down Dips. What if I'll be your replacement at your shift for now? You're getting restless. The brain needs to feed relaxation and easiness to get it function properly, remember? Even if we had our brain capacity up to the next level doesn't mean that we don't need to eat nor sleep you know?" Mabel said.

"Well I just can't leave my job you know?" Dipper said.

"Our job's done for now Dips. It's 4:00am. Let's take a rest." Mabel said.

Dipper sighed and stood up. Another night ended for the Ominpsyche Archfiend Clout Suite. Mabel clapped her hands to stop the people working.

"Okay people let's call it a night. Lead the lurk department back to their houses. Thank you." Mabel shouted at the adults.

It was ironic that they were leading a secret organization for adults in an age of 16. Their great uncles died from a big mystery but they made the two their heir to their company with great trust. It's a bit of a hassle to the mystery twins to take over the family business but it's okay for them for this is the last possession that their great uncles gave them. Giving this much means great expectations for them so they need to prove their worth. Of course, many critics at the Suite judge their management but they admit that the twins have great leadership skills by that young shell. The workers go to the teleportation device and waved farewell to their bosses. Dipper and Mabel went back to their perspective rooms to sleep. School is coming around the corner because summer is ending so more time management was necessary.

* * *

Daylight flashed at Mabel's sleeping figure making her steer into consciousness and slowly flutter her eyes open and warmly embrace the new day. She stretched and twisted before she went out of bed and downstairs. She saw Soos's welcoming form at the dining area. Soos has been their guardian at the time of their grunckles' death. Their parents dropped them off Gravity Falls for travel job opportunities meaning they can't take care of them so Soos was there though he already had his own family with his wife, Melody and a baby boy in her womb. Mabel sat next to Dipper reading the daily mind Demon Report while sipping coffee. He sat there with serious eyes that are half-closed while his glasses sitting peacefully on the bridge of his nose. Mabel looked at the breakfast that Soos cooked and starts to grab some fried rice.

After Breakfast, she continued her normal morning routine by walking her pig at the muddy road to town and met with her friends, Candy and Grenda. They take a little chat before stopping at a bench at the town's park. While taking a seat, Candy tugged Mabel's Sweater sleeve and pointed at the man with a black feature. He must be some of those gothic classmates that she never even looked. Well he is handsome but that doesn't go into the brunette's standards.

"Candy Please, If you like him then go I don't wanna join." Mabel said as she went back to her business.

"Mabel It's been years since I seen you flirt with a guy." Candy said. "What happened?"

"Nothing I just realized that there's things more important right now than that." Mabel just scanned the books longer.

It was true. From having her position it was hard to focus to this kind of thing and from being a girl who always got bullied, Yeah right, as if she'd get a guy. Like right now, a hand slapped her book down to the ground. She looked up and saw some girl. She forgot her name but she's some blonde with a sunny dress.

"Man, my day was now boring from seeing sweater face here." The girl said.

"Who are you again?" Mabel said. The girl got off guard from her and huffed.

"You don't know who I am? I'm Celene Valor, The most famous girl in campus." She said.

"Then why waste time talking to me with your oh so called precious time of yours." Mabel said.

"I just can't take your ugly face at my sight."

"Then close your eyes if it makes you feel better stupid. And I know that you're not that famous. You're just second best or like... top ten by the real number one. Pacifica Northwest is one of the most elite and poplar girl in school and the whole town and was also the richest here Idiot."

"You can't really keep your mouth shut aren't you?"

"You can't really tease other people to feel good about your useless life aren't you?"

Where is Candy anyway? Oh right, she said to Mabel a few moments ago to buy smoothies for them. And right about the time the Celene girl raised her hand to slap Mabel, Candy surprisingly with Pacifica saw the scene and rushed to their friend and shooed away the girl like a little child. Pacifica grabbed the fallen book and gave it to Mabel. Mabel accepted Pacifica's gestures. Mabel smiled after that. Pacifica was once one of those bullies but from realizing her actions, she decided to stop and tried to be nice from now. Candy handed Mabel her Smootie and let out a loud sigh.

"People can't stay at their own business aren't they?" Candy stated.

"Leave her be." Mabel said.

To be honest she can stop and torture that Celene in just a move of a muscle but she intended not to. Like some rules in martial arts, you cannot use it as advantage to others. And besides, she's just a waste of time and efforts. She will use her brain Capacity in more important matters... Like Preventing herself from getting late at school. I mean, yes it was an important matter knowing that your first subject teacher was a total terror.

* * *

Normal things happened after and finally, night comes. Mabel went to the headquarters and asked her Brother the next mission of her group. Dipper gave her a paper and reading it, It's a 15 year-old girl. She created 2 demons but still looks like she's still in a normal state. She examined her features. She's a black haired person her eyelashes weren't that long. Her eye shape wasn't very thin but not very large. Her skin was rosy white. Her lips were thin and it's color was rosy pink. Her eye brows were a bit thick. Her nose was in the right shape, not very high and not very low. Her body shape wasn't very developed. Her hands were small and so were her feet. Mabel remembered her features easily and gave back the papers back at Dipper. Mabel accepted the mission. She went at the group mission room and there she saw both newbie and veteran agents lying down. Mabel step forward asking who the team is for her mission and 3 women raised their hands. The newbie looked at Mabel with confused eyes from her having a different uniform than theirs.

" Okay. Let me know when you guys are ready." Mabel went to the center of the room "Okay, for all of you who don't know, I'm Mabel Pines, the head of the Lurk Department. If you need anything or had complications on your mission, please consult me using your earpiece, Thank you." Mabel said.

Mabel went to the chamber bed and wore a headgear that was also connected to her team. She typed the base64 code of the name of the girl and the DNA formula from her and connected to the mindscape. She pressed the enter button and the chamber bed's cover began to close itself. Gas filled the chamber causing the group to have instant sleep. Mabel opened her eyes and her features changed exactly identical to the girl that owns the mindscape she's in. The dreaming subject got changed into another scenario. Like some droid used for shooting at beautiful scenes, the sight of the girl faced to the sky and went in like a portal. From Mabel having the girl's face, both of them are one at the dream but Mabel was dominant that she can move freely.

Mabel Went to a building that was familiar to the girl but not to her. She saw a man walking and weirdly wore a superhero costume. Mabel had her eyes scanning the man and confirmed that this was her target. She went to the man and talked to him. The man looks like he knows who he's talking to. The man was about to hold 'the girl' and pin her to the wall but Mabel wearing a mask struggled to make him not do that. They both struggled and got into a back hug position. The man laughed and later on, Mabel laughed with him. Mabel turned around and kissed the man. A few moments, the scene fades. Mabel smiled and put the Demon at the jar. She saw something knowing she's not at her dream anymore for her consciousness was still black. Her dream will back up for a bit so she ran and hide. Someone grabbed her arm and pull her at an alley. Mabel turned around and saw her team mates.

"Miss Mabel, We located the second Demon. He's coming at the part of the dream." One girl said.

"Okay. I'll take care of this. Keep an eye at the patrol of awareness. Her awareness in having a dream was quick in her second flash of dream." Mabel said.

The room slowly turned into a club and ran at the position they should be. Then they saw the Demon they're finding. He's a pale tall blonde man with black highlights and parts at the right side wearing a formal outfit of a golden vest. Inside was a yellow polo and the thing that stands him out was his black cape and one triangle holds it from both shoulders. He's bottom wear were black dress pants and shoes. He walk down the stairs of the club. Mabel was at one of the long chairs and admired the Demon's taste. Mabel want to the man and offered him a hand. He accepted the girls offer. They danced passionately. As they do the tango, The shock of consciousness went in the girl's physical vessel but Mabel needed to end this. Mabel kissed the man but things don't end there. They were done dancing but the man wasn't fading. The man asked the girl to talk but Mabel felt like she can't talk. She turned around and saw a mirror. She saw the sign of the girl waking up. The blonde man laughed looking like he's aware of the girl. She felt more miss functions. She made the scene into a bathroom inside the girl's mindscape not knowing the girl was still at dreaming state. Mabel and the group talked in the language of the girl who owns the mindscape

" _It was so close._ _I almost had it_." Mabel said.

" _What happened back there?_ " One of her team mates asked.

" _Well it's a good thing I got back up._ " One girl said raising the jar of a feisty demon trying to break out of the jar prison.

Mabel looked at the girls but she realized that the angle of her sight was still focusing at the mirror and saw her own reflection looking at the side of the girls. Mabel then know that the girl was listening despite her waking up.

" _Well I had a malfunction of this vessel. Maybe the girl was waking up._ " Mabel said.

" _Hey! Don't say that. You know that the-_ " Just in time the awareness patrol went in and kicked them out the mindscape also made the girl to wake up.

Mabel opened her eye and saw the chamber's cover opening. The girls also sat up and asked what was that for.

"She's listening. She'll be exposed when we kept on talking inside. That doesn't matter though. We had both the demons right?" One girl raised the jar and she lends it to Mabel.

Weirdly, the struggling demon in the jar stopped and calmed down. Mabel then looked at her team mates. "Have your other missions. I'll put them at the storage." The girls nodded in agreement.

Mabel went to the storage area and placed the two demons. Mabel smiled weakly at one of the demons in the jar. She then looked at it a bit more but shook her head. She went out continuing her mission. The demon in the jar suddenly went to a riot. It bumped itself at the jar in any direction. Then a few minutes, the jar fell causing it to break. The demon inside went free and got back to it's old form. The blonde man looked at his surroundings confused. Before he looked and observed the jars, the automatic storage clean system turned on and sucked him with the jars to go outside the basement.

At the trash can outside the shack, The jar went there but the blonde man kept on flying away and dropped at the park of the town. Being too late in the morning, no people were there walking. The man looked and explored the surroundings. Then, he remembered the kiss and later on that after the dance is being captured. He should be angry at those people who have done that to him. They should be tortured. But no grudge can be put at the woman who kissed him. It felt like he needed to find that woman. But before that, he has to know where he is.

And That People, is a story that was about to be told.

 **Hello People. Welcome to the first chapter of my second Fanfic in this site. I am STED and this shiz was inspired to some person I know who dreamed almost like that. So more things to come so stay tuned, my ghost viewers. Love lots, and like a rolling barrel, I'm out Peys!**


End file.
